fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mephistopheles
Mephistopheles is a character who appears in the Doom Dome Battle series, being playable in the first two installments. She appears as a supporting, and boss character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. She appears playable once again as a secret character in Warriors of Babylon. She is one of the truly loyal servants of Lucifer and has a complicated romantic relationship with Faust. Gameplay Mephistopheles is a rahter nimble character with fast movements. She can attack rather quick and has long range with her long claws. She however deals not much damage but can trap her opponents in deadly combo's with her claws which quickly rack up damage. She has flight abilities which she can use in her attacks and also attacks with her horn with which she can inflict a bleeding effect on her opponent. She is a lightweight and quickly knocked back, but has very quick recovery. Mephistopheles Doom Attack is Faustian Descend. She opens a portal underneath the opponent and hands slowly drag them into the Underworld, but the opponent manages to get out in time after receiving lots of damage. If it KO's them however they will be dragged to the Underworld and will burn in the lava there. In Warriors of Babylon her Doom Attack is Soul Collector. She flies at high speeds towards the opponent and drags them up in the sky where she releases them and at high speed attacks them from different angles. Lastly she grabs them by the throat and rips their soul out before letting them fall to the ground. If KO'd Mephistopheles will eat the soul leading to their body crumbling apart. Story History Mephistopheles was once a human woman in very old times who was very bored and wanted to life longer so she could experience a world where there were new things to be done. Her call was heard by Lucifer who made a deal with her in return for her soul. She would be able to see the world develop, but as a demonic messenger of Lucifer whose job it is to drag the corrupted and damned souls into Hell. Many demons despise her position as servant of Lucifer because she was once a human, despite their lack of knowledge that Lucifer can crush her soul at any time. One of the corrupted souls she once met was that of Faust, a bored scholar who wanted to gain more knowledge. Mephistopheles wanted to make a deal with him (in name of Lucifer) but warned him beforehand. Despite that he accepted. Mephistopheles would stay with him to teach him magic, and collect his soul after his life ended. During this time the two fell in love with each other, which made it hard for Mephistopheles to collect his soul upon his death. Faust took advantage of this and his spirit fleed while it had the chance, despite his love for her as well. Since then Mephistopheles is on a hunt for him, still conflicted what to do when she encounters him. Doom Dome Battle Mephistopheles first appears when she is summoned to the throne room of Lucifer where she gets assigned to a mission to retrieve his son, Rokukai. She encountered Tyrant at the gates and requested him to make a track trail towards Rokukai. He did so and Mephistopheles was grateful. She arrives at the home of Joshua and kills his uncle because he didn't have any leads towards Rokukai. Joshua witnessed this and engaged in battle with her. However Mai interrupted the battle which allowed for Mephistopheles to make her escape. She lands somewhere near Ladilika who asks her what she is doing her, and she simply states her business. Ladilika becomes jealous and wants to claim Lucifer, but Mephistopheles replies that Ladilika is just a replacement for Lilith. Mephistopheles flies off, out of distance of Ladilika. Having trouble with tracking Rokukai down, she searches for Gaz, a hunter. She finds him fighting with Count Hendrick and interrupts the battle. She requires Gaz' help who agrees because he wants the demons off the Surface. They eventually land at the Wildefort museum where they encounter Rokukai and his companions and battle them. After hearing Rokukai out she instead helps him finding Lilith. They run into Barbatos and Mai who have the box which contains Lilith. Mephistopheles and Prince fight against the two while Rokukai frees his mother. When he does Lilith takes Rokukai away. While Prince and Mai follow them Mephistopheles takes Barbatos back to the Underworld where they encounter Amaya, Joshua, Jamila, Koh and Jersey Devil. Mephistopheles fights Amaya but gets defeated by her. She however is helped back up by Paimon and helps in fighting Soluna afterwards. Doom Dome Battle 2 Mephistopheles returns as playable character in Doom Dome Battle 2 with an unknown role. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Mephistopheles is a major character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty appearing in several levels as support and in one as boss. She appears in the Stage 4 level: Faustian Woods where she requires Rokukai and Seben's help to capture Faust and drag his soul to the Underworld. When done so she lets the boys go. If Faust is only defeat she takes the boys to Little Asia to catch Valefar. If Faust is send to Heaven she banishes them to the Gates of Hell. She also appears in the Stage 4 level: Infinite Woods where she has to bring back Rokukai to the Underworld how his neglecting behavior, but will excuse him if he recaptures all the demons and afterwards takes him to capture Valefar in Little Asia. However Mephistopheles can also be fought and defeated her which leads her to sending them to the Gates of Hell. Her continuing role is in the Stage 5 level: Little Asia where she orders Rokukai to capture Valefar. When defeating Valefar as quick as possible Mephistopheles joins the boys to the Underworld to get some answers from Lucifer. She can also be hit with fireworks and be knocked out. Her last role is in the Stage 6 level: Infernal Planes where she stops Paimon from going after the boys who in turn are going after Solomon. She holds him until suddenly a war breaks out in the Underworld and she immediately goes to Lucifer's side. Mephistophles is not mentioned in any endings but most likely still holds her function in all endings. In the true ending she helps Rokukai and Seben get inside of Aries' lair, and looks together with Lucifer to Rokukai walking off after defeating Aries. Warriors of Babylon Like she always is, Mephistopheles is on the hunt for her beloved Faust. Her journey however abruptly ends when she can't detect him at all. She eventually finds a trace of his spirit in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Together with her demonic powers, and the help of Mai's witchcraft they make a portal to the gardens where she continues her hunt for Faust. References *Based on the demon that appears in German folklore, and most famously known in the Faust legend. *Although Mephistopheles is portrayed as a male, she appears as a female in Doom Dome Battle. *She speaks in a Shakespearian voice. *Mephistopheles eating souls is a reference to the anime, Soul Eater. The designs of the Warrior of Babylon character's souls are based off the design in the show as well. Gallery MephistophelesBabylon.png|As she appears in Warriors of Babylon Mephistopheles.png|Mephistopheles Mephistopheles - Swap.png|Palette Swap Mephistopheles - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Holy Demon MephistophelesProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Alive Category:Asexual Characters